tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tata Group
June 23, 2012 | num_employees = 350,000 (2008) | industry = Automotive Chemicals Communications Energy Engineering Food Information technology Materials | products = Automobiles Consumer goods Hotels Software Steel Telecommunications | revenue = US$ 72.5 billion (Feb 2009) | subsid = Tata Steel Corus Steel Tata Motors Tata Consultancy Services Tata Technologies Tata Tea Titan Industries Tata Power Tata Communications Tata Teleservices Tata AutoComp Systems Limited Taj Hotels | net_income = US$ ? billion (FY 2007) | homepage = Tata.co.in }} The Tata Group is a multinational conglomerate based in Mumbai, India. In terms of market capitalization and revenues, Tata Group is the largest private corporate group in India and has been recognized as one of the most respected companies in the world. It has interests in steel, automobiles, information technology, communication, Electric power, tea and hospitality. The Tata Group has operations in more than 85 countries across six continents and its companies export products and services to 80 nations. The Tata Group comprises 114 companies and subsidiaries in seven business sectors , 27 of which are publicly listed. 65.8% of the ownership of Tata Group is held in charitable trusts. Companies which form a major part of the group include Tata Steel, Corus Steel, Tata Motors, Tata Consultancy Services, Tata Technologies, Tata Tea, Titan Industries, Tata Power, Tata Communications, Tata Teleservices and the Taj Hotels. The group takes the name of its founder, Jamsedji Tata, a member of whose family has almost invariably been the chairman of the group. The current chairman of the Tata group is Ratan Tata, who took over from J. R. D. Tata in 1991 and is currently one of the major international business figures in the age of global corporations.Sirkin, Harold L; James W. Hemerling, and Arindam K. Bhattacharya (11-06-2008). [http://www.bcg.com/globality GLOBALITY: Competing with Everyone from Everywhere for Everything.] New York: Business Plus, 304. ISBN 0-446-17829-2. The company is currently in its fifth generation of family stewardship. The 2009 annual survey by the Reputation Institute ranked Tata Group as the 11th most reputable company in the world. The survey included 600 global companies. History The beginnings of the Tata Group can be traced back to 1868, when Jamsetji Nusserwanji Tata established a trading company dealing in Opium in Mumbai. This was followed by the installation of Empress Mills in Nagpur in 1877. Taj Mahal Hotel in Bombay was opened for business in 1903. Sir Dorab Tata, the eldest son of Jamsetji became the chairman of the group after his fathers death in 1904. Under him, the group ventured into steel production (1905) and hydroelectric power generation(1910). After the death of Dorab Tata in 1934, Nowroji Saklatwala headed the group till 1938. He was succeeded by JRD Tata. The group expanded significantly under him with the establishment of Tata Chemicals (1939), Tata Motors and Tata Industries (both 1945), Voltas (1954), Tata Tea (1962), Tata Consultancy Services (1968) and Titan Industries (1984). Ratan Tata, the incumbent chairman of the group succeeded JRD Tata in 1991. Busines Groupings Engineering *TAL Manufacturing Solutions exports titanium-composite floor beams that are installed in the Boeing 787 aircraft. *Tata AutoComp Systems Limited (TACO) and its subsidiaries, auto-component manufacturing *Tata Motors (formerly Tata Engineering and Locomotives Company Ltd (TELCO)), manufacturer of commercial vehicles (largest in India) and passenger cars *Jaguar and Land Rover *Tata Projects *Tata Consulting Engineers Limited *Telco Construction Equipment Company (Telcon) - joint venture with Hitachi Construction Machinery *TRF Bulk Material Handling Equipment & Systems and Port & Yard Equipments. *Voltas, consumer electronics company *Voltas Global Engineering Centre www.voltasgec.com Energy * Tata Power is one of the largest private sector power companies. It supplies power to Mumbai, the commercial capital of India and parts of New Delhi. Chemicals * Rallis India * Tata Pigments * Tata Chemicals, headquartered in Mumbai, India, Tata Chemicals has the largest single soda ash production capacity plant in India. Since 2006 Tata Chemicals has owned Brunner Mond, a United Kingdom-based chemical company with operations in Kenya and the Netherlands. * Advinus Therapeutics, headquartered in Bangalore, Indian, a Contract research organization focused on drug discovery and development for Pharmaceutical, Agro and Biotech industries. Services *The Indian Hotels Company *Tata Housing Development Company Ltd. (THDC) *Tata-AIG General Insurance, a joint venture with AIG *Tata-AIG Life Insurance, a joint venture with AIG *Tata Advanced Systems Limited *Tata Asset Management *Tata Financial Services *Tata Capital *Tata Investment Corporation *Tata Quality Management Services *Tata Share Registry *Tata Strategic Management Group (TSMG) is one of the largest consulting firms in South Asia. *Tata Services Consumer Products *Tata Salt, i-Shakti Salt, Tata Salt Lite *Tata Ceramics *Infiniti Retail *Tata Tea Limited is the world's second largest manufacturer of packaged tea and tea products. It also owns the Tetley brand of tea sold primarily in Europe. *Titan Industries manufacturers of Titan watches *Sonata Watches A watch product by TATA *Trent (Westside) *Tata Sky *Tata International Ltd - Leather Products Division *Tanishq jewellery * Star Bazaar Information systems and communications *Computational Research Laboratories *INCAT *Nelco *Nelito Systems *Tata Business Support Services (formerly Serwizsol) *Tata Consultancy Services Ltd. (TCS) is Asia's largest software company with 2008-09 revenues being over US$ 6 bn. *Tata Elxsi is another Software and Industrial design company of the Tata stable. Based in Bangalore and Trivandrum. One of the leading companies in the animation industry of India. *Tata Interactive Systems *Tata Technologies Limited *Tata Teleservices *Tatanet *Tata Communications, formerly VSNL, the Indian telecom giant, was acquired in 2002. Tata-owned VSNL acquired Teleglobe in 2005. *CMC Limited The Tata logo The Tata logo was designed by the Wolff Olins consultancy. The logo is meant to signify fluidity; it may also be seen as a fountain of knowledge; maybe a tree of trust under which people can take refuge. Philanthropy and nation building The Tata Group has helped establish and finance numerous quality research, educational and cultural institutes in India. It is the one of the leading and enormously respected philanthropic corporate entity in India . The Tata Group was awarded the Carnegie Medal of Philanthropy in 2007 in recognition of the group's long history of philanthropic activities . Some of the institutes established by the Tata Group are: *Tata Institute of Fundamental Research *Tata Institute of Social Sciences *Indian Institute of Science *National Centre for the Performing Arts *Tata Management Training Centre *Tata Memorial Hospital]] *Tata Trusts, a group of philanthropic organizations run by the head of the business conglomerate Tata Sons *The JRD Tata Ecotechnology Centre *The Energy and Resources Institute (earlier known as Tata Energy and Research Institute) - which is an NPO completely committed to the cause of research in the field of renewable energy. A comprehensive list is available on the company website. Recent Tata acquisitions and targets *February 2000 - Tetley Tea Company, $407 million *March 2004 - Daewoo Commercial Vehicle Company, $102 million *August 2004 - NatSteel's Steel business, $292 million *November 2004 - Tyco Global Network, $130 million *July 2005 - Teleglobe International Holdings, $239 million *October 2005 - Good Earth Corporation *December 2005 - Millennium Steel, Thailand, $167 million *December 2005 - Brunner Mond Chemicals Limited, $120 million *June 2006 - Eight O'Clock Coffee, $220 million *November 2006 - Ritz Carlton Boston, $170 million *Jan 2007 - Corus Group, $12 billion *March 2007 - Bumi Resources, $1.1 billion *April 2007 - Campton Place Hotel, San Francisco, $60 million *February 2008 - General Chemical Industrial Products, $1 billion *March 2008 - Jaguar Cars and Land Rover, $2.3 billion *March 2008 - Serviplem SA, Spain *April 2008 - Comoplesa Lebrero SA, Spain *May 2008 - Piaggio Aero Industries S.p.A., Italy *June 2008 - China Enterprise Communications, China *June 2008 - Neotel, South Africa. *October 2008- Miljo Grenland / Innovasjon, Norway * Imacid chemical company, Morocco Targets *Close Brothers Group, $2.9 billion *Orient Express Hotels, $2.5 billion *January 2008 - T-Systems International (IT division of Deutsche Telekom) Revenue Tata gets more than 2/3rd of its revenue from outside India. See also * List of Groups References External links * Tata Group of Companies * Fortune Magazine 2002 profile * Jamsetji Nusserwanji Tata: The founder of the Tata Empire Jamsetji Tata * Information about holding by Pallonji in Tata sons * PUCL Report on Kalinganagar * Tata Dhamra Project backgrounder Category:Tata Group Category:Companies of India Category:Companies founded in 1868 Category:Groups